Like it use to be
by Mrs.Creed
Summary: Victor needs to lay low so he goes to the one last person he can trust, his wife.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone I'm new so please be nice this is my first story. I would like input and feedback on this and by the way I dont own Victor Creed/Sabertooth (I wish I did) I only own Nakoma so please enjoy**_

*Present Day-in the wild terrain of Canada during winter*

It was early morning before the sun came up as Nakoma left the warmth of her cabin to set out on her hunt. She was running low on meat and an extra fur would be helpful for the harsh winter that was coming. She didn't set out with a rifle or any weapon like that all she needed was her heightened senses and her grizzly bear like claws. She set out on foot looking any type of sign or smell, the picking had been rather slim lately and hopefully the elk and caribou had not migrated yet for a lower altitude. Nakoma was a very different kind of mutant she distances herself from the so called civilized world, she wanted no part of the hatred that was flowing through the streets a hatred for mutants in almost every town, she had seen enough hate and blood shed to last her a thousandth life times so she moved back up to Canada from the U.S., Canada was her home the home of her people and were she had grown up until she left with the love of her life at the age of 18, but now he was gone they had been separated during the 60's he wanted blood, she wanted a family.

The snow crushed under her feet she had been hunting for a good 4 hours when she came upon a herd of caribou that had stooped next to a river to rest. She crouched down as she scoped out the herd looking for a target that would last her a while, soon she spotted the head caribou, who was big in height and in mass, he should last her for the rest of the winter. She slowly crept onto the herd getting closer and closer, when she was close enough she leapt onto the head caribou clamping her bear teeth and claws into its neck and chest and held on for dear life as it ran and bucked trying to get rid of her. She held on like a champ, it took awhile for the caribou to get tired from the running and bucking and the blood loss and soon the caribou laid down trying to cling to life, Nakoma got off the caribou and whispered "I'm sorry but this is life." She took her claw and slight its thought to finally kill the caribou. She then took her claw and cut into the animals belly to remove all of its internal organs. After she was done gutting the animal, she picked it up using her animal like strength to carried it back to her cabin where her happy pit bull greeted her and followed her hanging room were she kept every animal she killed.

It was later in the evening when Nakoma had changed and was about to get comfortable with a book in her giant recliner, they had to special order all of their furniture because of her husbands giant figure, she had skinned, beheaded, and cleaned off the and now it was time to relax. For some reason her pit bull ,stitch, was at the door barking. "Whats wrong boy? No one is here, do you need to go out?" she got up and opened the door and stitch ran out the doorand off into the woods. Nakoma closed the door not worried about the dog he always ran out into the woods, but always came back so she went back to her chair and sat down to read her little romance book. About an hour and a half later sitch was back and barking wanting in, Nakoma got up to let the dog in but when she was about two feet from the door it swung open and a giant dark figure filled up the door way. Nakoma gasped and stood there shocked at who was in her door way. "Hey baby, you miss me?"

Victor grind at her, his hair had grown long and blond and he smelt of dirt and other women. Nakoma looked him over "My god you look like hell, you let yourself go." Victor smirked "Well you sure haven't changed baby cakes." He walked in past her "I need a place to lay low for a bit." Nakoma stood there and crossed her arms across her chest with her hip out at one side "And you think its okay that you just come here and act like you own the place?". "Well I do own the place and everything in it and that includes you my little wife" Nakoma growled at him showing her teeth "I don't think so buddy boy" "Your still married to me " Victor walked into the bathroom "I'm gonna get cleaned up hope your cooking something good I'm starved" He shut the door and started the water. Nakoma *glared and went into the kitchen and grabed some leftovers from the fridge and put them next to the microwave and walked back to her chair to continue reading her book. "Well I made it and that son of a bitch can reheat it himself."


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later, Victor came out of the shower clean, refreshed and only dressed in a pair or lounge pants knowing that this look use to drive her crazy. He smirked thinking that he was going to get lucky. He saw Nakoma sitting in her chair reading her book. "Hey, where is my dinner." She didn't bother to look up, just turned a page of her book. "It's over by the microwave help yourself" He grunted and went to the kitchen to see a plate of cold food on the counter, he yelled to her "Hey it's not warm" "That's what the microwave if for _**dearest**_" she put as much anger as she could on that last word and turned back to her book. He growled back "Someone's a prissy little bitch" She stopped where she was reading and slammed her book closed and rose from her chair. "I'm going to bed" "Make sure you're not on my side of the bed" he said gruffly as he put his food in the microwave. "You're not sleeping with me if you try I will make sure to put a bullet in your head" she herd him start laughing and she made her way to the bedroom.

Nakoma stormed around her bedroom as she got ready for bed feeling angry and irritated. How dare he come back and expect her to welcome him back with open arms, she pulled out her colt 45 pistol and loaded the magazine. There was no way he was coming and laying in her bed. She climbed into bed, putting her pistol nest her as she laid there watching the ceiling trying to fall asleep. A bit later Victor walked to the bedroom ready for bed, he was tired after falling into the Hudson river thanks to jimmy, when he pulled himself out of the river the police and x-men were looking for any member of the brotherhood, he knew he had to lay low the only person he could think of time was Nakoma. He walked into the bedroom, no sooner had he walked into the bedroom; there was an intense pain in his head. He stood there stunned; she shot him she actually shot him. Nakoma sat there in bed with her pistol pointed at him, "I got plenty more led for ya if you want it, now get out!" Victor growled at her and lunged at her, Nakoma shot again and again at him but nothing seemed to slow him down.

Nakoma tried to get out of bed but victor had her pinned down on her stomach with her arms behind her back. "You little bitch I can't believe you shot me" he growled every word then smirked "That was the hottest thing you have ever done my little teddy". Nakoma growled at him "Get off of me you worthless pig" Victor smirked even wider " Now why would I want to do that teddy I got you in the perfect position" He used his free hand to feel and caress her curves, he groaned in pleasure. "Go I've missed you" He nuzzled her hair sniffing her sent. Nakoma lay under victor trying to think of a way to get out of this whole situation. Victor sniffed again usually when he did this to her, she would become aroused but this time she wasn't. He got off of her and sat on the bed. Nakoma got up and looked at him "what changed your mind this time" "You don't love me do teddy" She looked at him and sat across from him. "I love the man I married, I love Victor Creed…not Sabertooth" Victor looked down then grabbed a pillow and blanket and went out into the living room feeling defeated the animal inside of him was depressed because his mate didn't want him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nakona sat there stunned, for this was first time that victor didn't have his way with her of course back then it turned her on to be dominated by him to be pushed against the wall and claw his back because it felt that fucking good, but then again that was the routine he would come home eat and fucked her for about a week then would leave for however long the last time he did this she told him to never return, she couldn't handle the pain anymore any time he would come home to her he smelt of other women she never said anything about it cause if she did it would end up in a fight and a hole through a wall or something ended up broken. She sat there in her bed her face buried in her hands trying not to cry this is not what she envisioned all those years ago when she ran away with victor from her village.

~ 1849 ~  
Nakoma was walking around the woods close to her village, there was a warm spring breeze came through the forests and along with the scent of the forest pine and two new scents both male. Nakoma was curious of these two new people so she followed the scents maybe to see who they were maybe they were fur trappers or more of the white man's god sent missionary's to guide her people to the civilized world, god how she hated them. As she got closer she saw a young man sitting on the ground playing with a stick. He was a very handsome young man but too young for her taste, she looked for the other male but could not see him maybe he was behind the tree next to the boy. Nakoma never heard the sound of some one behind her until she was turned around and pinned to the tree she was hiding behind. This other mysterious person had one clawed hand wrapped around both her wrists holding her arms above her head and the other wrapped around her neck. Angry amber eyes looked into her frightened brown eyes. "What are you doing here girl? Come to kill me and my brother and scalp us? I got some news for you it will be a real difficult thing to do" Nakoma was to shocked to say anything , she looked him over he must be a couple years older than her tall and stocky and starting to grow facial hair and extremely handsome for a white man. He growled deeply "Can you speak english girl?" Nakoma slowly shook her head "y..yes" he grunted "So what are you doing here" he loosened his grip from her neck "I...I was out for a walk when i came by you and your brothers scents" He looked at her confused " Our scents?" he leaned down and close to her face. Nakomas eyes widened and she blushed furiously, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. He sniffed her then stood up strait "You're different like us huh?" Nakoma opened her eyes and looked up at him confused, he sighed taking her hand off her neck and showing her his claws and grind at her showing her his canines. She looked at him and smiled showing him her canines. He saw her smile then looked at her hands and saw her black claws. "So you are like us" he let her hands go" What's your name?" "My people call me Ina mato but I am also known as Nakoma" he nodded " My name is Victor and the clueless kid over there is my little brother Jimmy" she smiled and looked over at jimmy then back at victor "what are you two doing at here?" "We're on the run look for a new place to start over" She looked up at him "Could I come with you? I want a new life were I'm not treated like a precious object I just want to be free" Victor looked at her and though for a minuet then smiled " Come on lets go" she smiled and started to follow him as she walked along beside him, he took her hand in his own and held it . Nakoma looked up at Victor and he smiled down at her, she smiled back up at him.

~ present day ~

That how their whole life started but after all the wars that Victor and Jimmy were in, Victor grew obsessed with blood lust and kept pushing Nakoma and Jimmy away until Jimmy left Victor, but Nakoma never did and she never would.

The next morning Victor woke up to the small of food being cooked. He sat up and looked into the kitchen seeing Nakoma cooking at the stove, she took a plate and piled it high with food and sat it on the kitchen bar then when back to make her own plate. Victor went to stand up figuring she wouldn't bring him his plate when he herd "Sit your ass down Victor I'll be there in a minute" He was kind of shocked but obeyed his wife orders and sat back down. Nakoma walked into the living room with two plates and put Victor's plate on the coffee table in front of him and sat down next to him on the couch. Victor looked at her strangely "Don't be giving me that look mister I will gouge your eyes out. I know that last night was strange but you can stay here until you're out of whatever trouble you are in and I will be nice but you don't get any pussy while your here." Victor smirked at her "So why is it that I don't get the kind of home cooking I love so much." "You must not love it that much cause when you are home you smell like other women" He sighed and rolled his eyes "Let's not start this bull shit" Nakoma put her fork down and growled "BULL SHIT?! IT'S BULL SHIT THAT OF ALL THE YEARS WE'VE BEEN MARRIED YOU THINK IT'S ALL FINE AND DANDY TO GO SLEEPING WITH OTHER WOMEN? I'M SAPOSE TO BE THE ONLY ONE YOU SHARE YOUR BED WITH BUT NO YOUR BED IS LIKE A CHEAP FUCKING MOTEL" Victor growled back and backed handed her off the couch and onto the ground, Naokma laid there for a second then lunged at him with her claws full on and latched onto him, her claws deep into his back and her canine's deep in his jugular. Victor growled again but in pain and tried to get her off by pulling her off and by knocking her against the walls but she wouldn't budge. Victor weakly said "okay...okay you...win" Nakoma slowly released his jugular from her mouth then removed her claws. Victor the quickly grabbed her laid her on the couch holding her down "Now listen here woman the only reason why I'm with other women is to help with this blood lust not only do I fuck them I kill most of them as well cause I'm a fucking monster and it's the only why I can satisfy this blood lust but you are the last piece of sanity I have left in this world. I leave so you don't have to see or deal with this." Nakoma looked up at him gently laid her hand on his cheek; he leaded his face close into her hand. "Victor that's what I'm here for to help you through everything, I know of the blood lust I also go through it from time to time I will help you with it I just want to share you with anyone else." Victor smiled and lead down and placed his lips onto hers kissing her gently.


End file.
